


Love Sucks Too

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek an early Valentine's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sucks Too

Derek was working out. Anyone else would be dripping with sweat but he was only covered with a glistening sheen.

The bang on the door made him curse. Now what?

Thinking it was probably only Scott or Stiles he opened the door.

The U.P.S woman was startled as he flung open the door and growled "What?"

She stepped back then looked at him again.  
She took in his chiselled features, his flashing eyes, the sight of his chest and arms with their sheen of sweat.  
His well defined abs and practically swooned.

“Parcel for Stillinski.”

Derek put his hand out to sign for it. He could smell the want in her.  
He looked her up and down, a fairly nice looking woman but not his type at all.  
His type being a fair, pale young man who apparently didn’t know his own address as he was getting parcels delivered to Derek’s house.

“Thanks.”

She drove away thinking “If I meet a hottie like him everyday this job won’t be so bad.”

Derek showered then sent off a text. “Why are you getting parcels sent here? Is it something kinky you wouldn’t want your Dad to see?”

Stiles had to wait for recess before he could text back. “You wish it was something kinky. Don’t open it till I get there.” Followed by a smiley face.

Derek looked at his phone. Only Stiles would send him a smiley face. Strangely it made him smile.

The whole Stiles situation had changed Derek. He still wanted to rip people’s throats out but not so often. He only felt like murdering Stiles once or twice a day which was a great improvement, and Stiles was the only one who could make him smile.

Derek could smile just thinking of Stiles. His bravery, his brains, his sarcasm.  
The way he looked at Derek as if he was the most important person in the world.  
That cute thing that he did with his tongue. Yeah he made him smile, and hot, yeah he made him hot too.

The school day couldn’t come quick enough for Stiles then afterwards there was practise, then he had to shake off Scott who wanted to moan about Allison and how she didn’t understand him.

By the time he drove to the Hale house he was burning to see Derek.

Stiles was still unsure of Derek’s feelings for him, yes they had kissed and fooled around a little but he was never sure if it was just circumstance that had gotten them to this point.

He wanted Derek with a fierce passion not at all like the wishy washy feelings Scott had for Allison.  
He wanted Derek to feel the same way and was worried that he didn’t. Why would Derek love him he wasn’t anything special.

 

Derek watched Stiles pull up in the jeep and then sit and wait.  
Was he waiting for an invite. Derek sometimes thought he would have a seizure trying to figure Stiles out.

He opened the door and shouted.” Hey come get your parcel.”

Stiles got out of the jeep. Derek standing at the door looked so hot dressed all in black , more dressed up than he had ever seen, him wearing a shirt and trousers not sweats or jeans.

“Hey, did you open it yet? It’s for you.”

“For me? what do you mean?”

“It’s for you. It’s a gift. From me.”

Derek’s eyes opened wide. “Really a gift, why?”

“People that like each other sometimes buy gifts. What the hell. Have you been in stasis or a coma or something for your whole life.”

“So you like me?”

Stiles looked at him in amazement. Then realised he was teasing. “Fuck off Derek.”

“What a thing to say to someone you like.” Derek half grinned. “Come here.” He grabbed Stiles and pulled him close.  
Claiming his mouth and kissing him until he was breathless and his legs were turning to jelly.

Stiles moaned as Derek let him go, wanting so much more.

“Can I open my present then?”

“Mmm, oh yes, yes, it’s not much, I just thought you might like it. It’s from that Brit TV show we watch; Sherlock.”

Derek opened the parcel and laughed when he saw the T shirt with a quote from the show. “I don’t shave for Sherlock Holmes.”

“That’s great thank you.”

He loosened his shirt and peeled it off to try on the new top.

Stiles swallowed at the sight of Derek half naked fighting down the lust he felt.

Should be used to it by now he thought Derek often walks around topless.

Derek smoothed down the top and asked.

“How does it look?”

Stiles groaned, how could it be that Derek looked hot in everything he wore.

“Fantastic it looks fantastic you look fantastic.” He stopped. Waiting for Derek to speak.

Derek was more a man of action and pulled Stiles back into his arms kissing him deeply and dirtily.

They slid down onto the couch. The doorbell rang.

” I ordered some take out I thought you might be hungry.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the look of regret cross his face as Derek stood and went to the door.

“Let’s eat in the kitchen.” Derek led the way and Stiles stopped in the doorway bemused;

The table was laid with dishes, glasses and even a candle. He looked at Derek questioningly.

“What’s going on? Are you expecting someone else?”

“No only you.” Derek practically grinned.

“Ok. Now I know something weird is going on. Have you been taken over. Is it aliens? Pod people? Zombies? What?”

“Can’t I do something nice for you?”

Looking into Derek’s eyes Stiles saw he was being honest and let out a little sigh of pleasure.

“Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed Derek softly on the mouth.

They sat and ate, Stiles babbling non- stop, Derek throwing in a uh huh now and again.  
He watched Stiles the whole time, the differing expressions on his face, light and shadow, joy, anger, sadness, passing one after the other. Stiles mouth finally ran dry and he sat looking back at Derek watching him.

“Is there something wrong? You’re staring?”

“Thinking how beautiful you are.”

Stiles blushed then went even redder thinking Derek was teasing.  
Seeing only warmth in his eyes he stood and moved closer.

Derek grabbed him and pulled him into the other room and sat down on the couch with Stiles on his lap.

Stiles caressed the nape of his neck, his tongue slipping inside that hot wet mouth.

Derek slid his hand underneath Stiles top caressing the smooth soft skin of his back.

Stiles lifted up Derek’s shirt wanting to touch skin, his hand moving easily over Derek’s pecs and abs.  
He licked round Derek’s jawline and gently bit his shoulder.

Derek lifted him so he was sitting across him.  
They were both hard now, two hard hot lengths rubbing together through two sets of clothes.  
Derek held Stiles down as he ground them together.

Derek pulled his head back so he could look Stiles in the eye. ”I’ve been thinking about you all day. I want you Stiles.”

Stiles tipped his head to catch Derek’s lips his tongue doing that thing that made Derek moan with lust.

“Stiles did you hear what I said I want you. Want to mark you, claim you, make you mine. I know you’re young and you might not be ready. I’m ok to wait”

“ Derek. Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?”

“Me? What?” Derek stared in amazement.

“Dude I’m on your lap with my tongue down your throat and I’m so hard I’m about to come in my pants.  
I am yours. so mark me, claim me, do what the hell you want as long as you fu…”

 

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles cutting him off. He swiftly stripped both their clothes off and took his time preparing Stiles lubing up his fingers and carefully opening him up.

By the time he was ready to sink inside his lover Stiles was keening with need.

“Please Derek I can’t wait any longer I’m going to.…”

“No. Not yet. Wait. I promise it will be worth it.”

Derek was gentle and careful at first but as Stiles relaxed he let the love and lust take over and brought them to an easy, earth shattering, exhilarating climax.

He held Stiles as he came down, kissing him and murmuring quietly,” That was brilliant, you are so beautiful.”

Stiles for once was speechless just pulling Derek down for another kiss.

“Well I guess I found a way to shut you up. Not sure how it’s gonna work when other people are around.”

Stiles just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> t shirts available redbubble.com


End file.
